


Since We've No Place to Go

by cafeaulater



Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Pining Gon Freecs, Roommates, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, and they were ROOMMATES, roommates prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulater/pseuds/cafeaulater
Summary: When Gon's intricate plans are put on the back burner by an overnight blizzard, he and Killua make the most of their day in by building the coolest blanket fort ever!For the prompt: The snowstorm makes it impossible to go outside, so let's build a blanket fort and spend the day in there.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Since We've No Place to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaron/gifts), [madeofstarlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstarlights/gifts).



> Okay so real talk, I planned to do these prompts MUCH sooner but life got life-y and so here this is now... weeks later. Thank you to Solar and Michi for requesting! This one was requested by both of you, so I hope you enjoy! 💕

Gon had been looking forward to this weekend for a long time. Leorio and Gon had plotted together for months now to get their small family back together again. It hadn’t been easy. Between Kurapika’s bad habit of silencing his phone and then only checking it once a week and Killua’s general distaste for social gatherings bigger than himself and Gon, it had seemed for a while that the four may never reunite again. However, with much persistence and a lot of patience, a plan had finally come together. 

The thought was that the four would meet at a cafe roughly equidistant from both Gon and Killua’s apartment and the house that Leorio and Kurapika were renting. Leorio had assured that the cafe was one of Kurapika’s favorites, thereby ensuring the blonde recluse’s attendance. Gon had checked the cafe’s menu and was pleased to find that it included a broad selection of desserts, which had been useful in convincing Killua to agree to the plan. 

Gon and Leorio had not told the other two the part of the plan in which the two brunettes would drag the other two to a nearby park for some ice skating. That was the part that Gon was most excited about. 

He wondered if Killua had ever gone ice skating. If he hadn’t, Gon wondered if he would wobble around on the skates, panicking like a cat on wheels. If that was the case, Gon would reassure him. He would offer Killua his hands and Killua would hold tight to him as they slowly made their way around the rink. Maybe Killua would stare down at the ice passing beneath his feet. Maybe Gon would warn him that looking down would threaten his balance. Maybe Killua would look up, then, and meet Gon’s eyes, and, together, they would soar to somewhere beautiful and ethereal, far beyond the confines of the small rink. And there, far away from prying eyes that always kept Killua from speaking his mind, in the safety of the clouds and the mindless joy that always existed between the two of them, maybe Gon would tell Killua how much he loved him. Killua’s face would go terribly red. He’d probably tell Gon how embarrassing he was, but he wouldn’t push Gon away. Maybe, just maybe, he’d pull him in, instead. Maybe they’d kiss and the cold feeling that comes with ice skating would disappear altogether and it would be just Killua and Gon, Killua’s lips on Gon’s lips, Killua’s hair in Gon’s hands…

Gon hadn’t realized how out of hand his daydream had become until he was forcefully pulled from his reverie by a buzzing noise to his left. He was confused for only a moment before he recognized the sound of his cell phone buzzing from the night stand. He grabbed it, flipped it open, and registered Leorio’s voice on the other end. 

“I’m so sorry, Gon.” 

Gon still felt dazed from having woken up only a few minutes prior, followed by his self indulgent daydream. He stared at the far wall for a long second before Leorio clearing his throat on the other end of the line brought him back to the present. 

“Sorry?” Gon asked. The mattress shifted as Killua readjusted in the bed, still sleeping. Gon lowered his voice. “What are you sorry for?”

Leorio chuckled humorlessly. “Have you seen outside?”

Gon climbed out of bed and drifted toward the bedroom window. Killua couldn’t usually sleep without blackout curtains, so Gon had absolutely no idea what Leorio was talking about until he pulled the curtain to the side. He was immediately blinded by the view. Sunlight danced off several feet of snow that had miraculously accumulated overnight. Even more snow continued to drift drunkenly to the ground, contributing to the layers upon layers of cold, white fluff. Gon was certain that he’d never seen so much snow in his life. 

“What the fuck, Gon?” 

Gon turned around when he realized that the voice had not been Leorio’s and had not, in fact, come from the phone he now held, dejected, by his side. He absentmindedly flipped the phone closed, cutting off whatever Leorio was about to say on the other end. He knew what the message was. Leorio didn’t want to drive in this - he probably couldn’t drive in it even if he wanted to. And the busses would probably be out of service at least until the roads could be cleared up. Long story short, their meticulously planned day of winter fun would have to be rescheduled. 

Gon turned his attention back to the lump on the bed, where Killua, moments before, had angrily pulled the comforter up over his head to block out the sudden light from the window. Gon repressed a laugh but wasn’t strong enough to hold back the smile that stretched across his face. Three big steps brought Gon to the edge of the bed, where he leaned forward until he was laying on top of the lump that was Killua. 

“Mmmphf,” grumbled the lump under the blankets. Gon tugged at the top seam and peeled the layers down enough to reveal a fluff of white hair. The fluff moved slowly to reveal first one and then two blue cat-like eyes that dug into Gon’s face with a sleep-deprived glare. Killua almost yelled at Gon but seemed to notice at the last moment that there was something somber in the air. The glare was immediately replaced with concern and Killua sat up (though he still clutched the warm blankets around him like a cocoon). “Gon?”

Gon took a deep, shaky breath. His smile from seeing Killua in the blankets faded. “We can’t meet Leorio and Kurapika today.”

Killua stared at him for several long seconds. His gaze was calculating and Gon wished he could know what was happening behind it. It shifted from Gon to the window, and Gon recognized a flash of understanding before it returned to him. “How are you feeling?”

“I-” Gon hadn’t expected that question. This day hadn’t been about him. But somehow, Killua seemed to understand how much it had meant to Gon, how excited Gon had been for their outing with Kurapika and Leorio. “I’m really sad,” he admitted. “I guess I was really looking forward to this.”

Killua nodded slowly, the bedsheets shifting with his movement. “I-” he paused, “um… we could, y’know, do some fun stuff still. Around here. If, er, if you wanted to?”

Gon shifted to sit cross-legged in front of Killua, tapping his forefinger dramatically on his chin as he thought. His eyes passed over Killua as he thought, the image of Killua wrapped in cozy blankets sparking an idea. “Aha!” he cried out victoriously, waving his finger in the air in front of a now startled former-assassin. 

“Don’t get any crazy ideas,” Killua groaned, retreating back under the blanket. 

Before the white haired teen could get too settled in, Gon grasped the edge of the blanket with both hands and lifted it above his head. Killua hissed and tried to wedge himself further under the sheets, his eyes narrowed at Gon. 

“Killua,” Gon chanted excitedly, hopping up and down in place on the bed. “We should make a blanket fort!” Without waiting to hear Killua’s response, Gon immediately rolled off the bed, slid on his slippers, and began to gather pillows and blankets from the bed to bring to the living room. 

At first, he pulled the pillows from near the headboard and a few blankets that had fallen onto the floor as they slept, leaving Killua huddled on the bed. When he came back from the living room, however, the only blankets left were wrapped around a very disoriented Killua. Not wanting to force his friend out of the warmth of the bed, Gon decided on a whim to simply carry the blankets - Killua and all - out to the living room with the rest of the blanket fort supplies. 

“What the hell are you-” Killua’s voice turned into something muffled followed by a pronounced “oomph” as Gon put him down. The pale boy wriggled out of his hideout looking annoyed, but not saying anything. Gon wondered silently if Killua was holding back his sharp tongue out of respect for Gon, acknowledging Gon’s sadness at his hard planning ending up being for naught.

Killua’s frown softened into something more like confusion than annoyance, but Gon was excited that at least he seemed more awake now than before. Curious blue eyes met determined brown. “Gon, what…” Killua’s voice trailed off as he took in the nest of blankets and pillows surrounding him.

Understanding hit Gon like a well placed punch to his stomach and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Killua… have you never made a blanket fort before?” 

The other boy said nothing. His eyes shifted away from Gon’s to hide the shame that was made apparent through an embarrassed tint to his face and a subtle tightening of his fingers on his blanket. 

Gon saw something familiar and dangerous brewing in that moment and thought quickly. He wanted to have fun with Killua today, but it was just as important that Killua had a great day, too. “That’s so exciting, Killua! Your first blanket fort is going to be the coolest!” When he caught Killua’s uncertain glance, he added, “I wish I could remember my first one. But making one with Killua will be more fun than any of the others!”

“You can’t say things like that,” Killua protested, though Gon was pleased to see that he had finally let the blanket fall from his shoulders and was opening up his body language again. 

“If you say so, Killua,” Gon joked, sticking out his tongue and laughing. He was met with a soft pillow to his face, which quickly escalated into an all out pillow war. Gon tackled Killua to the floor, straddling him as he shoved a pillow at the other’s face. 

Killua feigned annoyance. “Gooon,” he drawled between gasps of laughter, “weren’t you going to make the best blanket fort or something like that?” It was clearly a distraction from Gon’s victory, but Gon gladly fell into it.

“You’re right!” He climbed off Killua and immediately put all of his focus into taking inventory of the pillows and blankets piled in the room. Killua watched with interest as he ran to the dining room and dragged a few of their dining chairs into the room, situating them across from the couch. He then pulled the couch cushions off and tossed them onto the growing pile of pillows. 

As Gon shuffled back and forth, holding up blankets before dropping them in different piles according to size, Killua scrutinized his every move. Gon would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. He spun on his heel and Killua responded with a startled jump. 

“These are the big blankets, so they can be the canopy,” Gon explained, pointing a confident finger to the pile nearest the couch. “And those ones are smaller, but they can make walls and the extras can go inside for afterwards.”

“Afterwards?”

Gon offered a devilish grin. “Yep! Afterwards, when we get to snuggle inside the fort!” He was absolutely delighted to watch a red the shade of cranberries spread across Killua’s pale face. 

“G- Gon!” His eye twitched and he looked like he might have more to say, but Gon did not give him the opportunity to say it. He tossed Killua the opposite end of the biggest blanket they had and guided him to drape it over the chairs. 

The next half hour went by quickly. They made quick work of layering pillows and blankets around the frame of the couch and the chairs until Gon finally gave a nod of approval and pilled Killua back with him to admire their work.

“It looks amazing!” Gon marveled at their creation - a fort taller and wider than any he had ever made with Mito. 

“It… looks like a tall pile of blankets,” Killua observed, though with no malice whatsoever.

“Now we have to go in.” Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and pulled him along as he crouched next to the designated ‘door blanket’. He sat on his haunches with Killua pulled to his side.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“We need a password,” Gon explained. He scratched his head thoughtfully. “I know! Our password should be Killua is the best!”

“That’s a stupid password!” Killua cried out. “Choose something else. Literally anything else.” He crossed his arms with a harumph. 

“Hmmm… it can be anything but that?” Gon caught a flash of uncertainty and - was that fear? But Killua said nothing, waiting patiently. “How about…” Gon felt a flash of heat in his face, “I love you.”

“W-what?!”

Before Killua could say anything, Gon disappeared into the fort with a squawk of laughter. Sure, it was a dirty trick, but they’d been dating for long enough and Gon had been saving those words for an opportune moment. Now inside the fort, he curled up with his favorite pillow and watched the blanket by the entrance silently. He wondered if maybe he had gone too far… The truth was that part of why he had been looking forward to their day out today was because he had been planning on telling Killua how he’d felt. He just couldn’t keep it bottled up any more.

The blanket across from him shifted slightly and Killua’s face popped into the fort (Gon had never seen the boy so red before…). Killua coughed into his fist and his eyes shifted away from Gon. “Well, uh…” he began, “if it’s the password… I- er, I love you, too…”

Gon felt a sudden pang of guilt. Was it wrong of him to put Killua in this position? Maybe it had been unfairly greedy of him. “Killua, I’m sorry… you didn’t have to-”

“I know.” 

Gon watched Killua crawl up next to him and lean against the couch wall. He still wasn’t making eye contact. 

Killua took a deep breath. “I know I didn’t have to and I- I said it because I meant it.”

There was a long moment where neither of them spoke. The blanket fort blocked their view from the living room window, but Gon wondered if even the snow was frozen in place where it had been falling moments ago. Gon completely forgot to breathe.

“Stop looking at me like that, idiot!” Killua pulled his knees to his chest and tucked his head between them. “I can just… I can leave - if that went too far…” Killua stopped stammering and began to rock forward as if to make a run for the exit of the fort, but Gon was faster. His hand caught Killua’s shoulder. The boy turned, his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. 

“Killua, I meant it, too. It was a dirty trick, but I one hundred percent meant what I said.”

It didn’t seem possible for Killua’s eyebrows to go any higher, but the shock had really stretched them to their limit. Gon wondered if the boy he loved had stopped breathing altogether. He could see the gears turning beyond Killua’s dazed expression, slowly connecting dots. Gon couldn’t help but be greedy again.

“Stop me if you don’t want this,” he said in slow, deliberate words. Then he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Killua’s face, and pressed his lips to Killua’s.

Killua didn’t stop him. Instead, he leaned into Gon, his dark lashes fluttering shut. Gon leaned back until they were both lying on the pile of spare blankets and pillow. They lay like that, lips locked together and barely breathing, for what felt like a lifetime. Gon broke the kiss first, letting his eyes roam over Killua’s face, drinking in the gentleness that he saw there. He wished Killua could always look this at peace, without worries and stress burrowing between his eyes.

Killua’s feathered eyelashes quivered before blinking open. It wasn’t unlike how he opened his eyes first thing in the morning (although Gon would certainly never tell the other about just how many mornings he’d watched for that moment, to capture the magic of it and think about it later). 

Unlike those mornings, however, when Killua opened his eyes this time, the first thing he did was smile. “Why would I ever stop you from doing that?” he muttered, nestling his face into Gon’s neck. “Don’t you know how long I’ve loved you?”

In the months of Gon planning this day, as he was picking out the perfect cafe and timing out how long they would have at the ice rink, he had hoped against hope that it might end like this, with Killua held tightly in his arms. The plans had been cancelled, all of his hard work having fallen through the cracks, but here they were now. Together. As though every god had intended it to be so. 

Gon ran his hands down to Killua’s waist. They held onto one another as though fueled by an unspoken promise to never leave, to always stay this close forever. “I guess I know now,” Gon whispered back, ducking his head to steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, this kind of wrote itself. I had an idea for a direction of this story and as soon as Gon and Killua go working on the fort, they just... did what they did. But anyway, thank you again for the request and I hope you enjoyed! This was fun to write 😊
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments - I will respond to any and all comments at my earliest convenience! You can also scream at me to stop being a lazy writer on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cafeaulater)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
